Luna (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Luna is like Butler other strange being which physiology is completely mystery to others. No one knows where they come or what they are? Luna herself states hers and Butler father is being named Meyers and their father has unfiished business with person named DEL. She always tells that their father wants ``book`` and demands other tell where it is. Luna has possive trait and it shows as very bad way. She protect everything she likes to last drop and do anything to get hers goal or liked thing. This is very unfortunate to Carl, who Luna has taked for his intrest. In her own mind white winged choko boy is cutest thing what she has ever saw and wants Carl all herself.... Story Blogs Appearance and Personality As her true form is hidden, she has taken look young woman with violet colout eye and hair. Luna wears always maid costume with bunny ears. She also carries sword Darkness every where she goes and many humans thik she is corplayer while walking public. Luna is twisted person which enjoys see fear in other beings and likes tease, scare and lastly hurt other before finishing them off. She like make ``mess` while his brother want deal things soon as possible and no trace logic. She is very possesive person to things or person she like. She has been hunting Carl ever since she saw him. She states that white winged choko boy is cutes thing that she has ever saw and will do every thing to get Carl to her own. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawfull evil '''Name: Luna, creature from beyond, The bunny girl Origin: Tales of nephilim ''' '''Gender: '''Unknow, looks female '''Age: '''Unknow '''Classification: '''Creature from beyond, living anomaly '''Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: '''Allverse '''Weight: '''75 kg '''Height: '''180 cm '''Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Violet '''Hair Color: '''Wiolet '''Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Family: *'Creator/Father: ' Meyers *'Big Brother: Butler ' Affiliation: Meyers, Butler Previous Affiliation: Darkness Themes: Luna notice something and then she wants it... Luna meets with Butler and father/Discussion about next move Luna madness theme/Now you done it...oh my god!!! Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 10-B, with hax 2-B Powers and Abilities: ''' Living Anomaly, ' Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Telekinesis, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Acausality (Luna exist outside causality flow), Physics Manipulation gives following Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level) and Transmutation (can example change his opponent to pile of sand), Mind Manipulation (can read and manipulate minds at multiversal scale), Paralysis via Status Effect Inducement, Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Cosmic Awareness (with this Luna can look what happen around multiverse), Causality Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR (can send his oppnent anywhere in infinite dimensional hyperverse), High Resistance to energy-, matter-, space-time-, mind-, reality manipulation, magic and causality manipulation, Durability Negation (Luna can easily negate durability from beings like Lilim, Michael, Samael, Marth and Kain rendering them to human level), Violet Plague (Like big bro, she can spread spores around to slaves living beings around her), Mind Link (With Butler and Meyers) 'Attack Potency: Average Human level, (but her abilities gives her far more freedom than normal ``beings``. She can read and control minds at multiversal scale and effect multible universes at same time, even not being precent in those universes. Like Butler she can spread violet plague and negate other beings durability to human level.) 'Speed: Human level, Massively FTL+, '(reaction speed. Luna can easily react incoming attacks from Lilim, Michael, Samael, Kain and Marth same time.) '''Lifting Strength: Human level, Higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Human level, Durability negation, gives edge against other beings Durability: Human level, 'regeneration howewer makes her harder to kill 'Stamina: Extrelemy High, '(Can figth Lilim, Michael, Samael, Kain and Marth same time while searching lamp in many universe in reading speed of thousands universes in second) 'Range: Melee, Multiversal, 'with his powers, '''High Hyperversal, '''with teleportion and BFR '''Standard Equipment: ' *Sword of darkness, which Darkness has gived to her. '''Intelligence: Supergenius, '''like hers brother, Luna has cunning mind too and things few step ahead hers opponent. '''Weaknesses: * As she has normal human durability you could get him by surpise....maybe. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Note: '''Work in progress, there will be changes in future.... Othera '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 10